Understanding Humans And Vampires Equal New Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha go to Pennsylvania and stay at the Scare B&B, but trouble comes in the form of Dr. Animo. Can they stop him?


**Okay, I've recently gotten into a new show called Vampirina, which is an absolutely cute cartoon. If you all haven't watched it, you should. It is super cute! :)**

 **Vampirina belongs to Disney. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, and Courtney.**

* * *

 **Understanding Humans And Vampires Equal New Friends**

Rachel paid the taxi driver the fare. "Thank you," she said politely, including a nice tip for the young man, who nodded politely and drove off while the girls looked up at the B&B they had reserved a room at. "Well, this house looks very unique."

Sasha looked a bit unsure, but notice how it looked a little bit like the Grant Mansion, only on a smaller scale. "It does have that Gothic touch, but it looks homey too," she said.

"Just the place for us to stay while we go to the Liberty Bell ringing," Rachel said with a smile. "Come on, let's go get settled."

Both sisters jumped a little when the doorbell screamed, making them look at each other curiously before the door was opened by a little blue-skinned girl who wore a pink shirt with a black cobweb dress and her hair done cutely in what looked like bat tails. "Hi!" She said. "Welcome to the Scare B&B. Can we help you?"

Her cuteness put both girls at ease. "I'm Sasha and this is my older sister, Rachel," Sasha introduced. "Are your folks home, honey?"

A couple blue-skinned adults came up behind the little girl. "Yes, we're here," the woman said, a welcoming smile on her face. "Oh, you must be the Jocklin sisters."

"That's us," Rachel said.

"Welcome," the man said with a smile. "Please do come in."

The Jocklin sisters instantly liked the couple and their daughter and looked awed at the décor. "Oh, this place is lovely," Sasha said.

"And very cozy," her sister said in agreement.

The brown-haired girl noticed a nearby plant. "Oh, what kind of plant is this?" She asked curiously.

The little girl gasped. "Um, it's…,"

The plant moved its head, making Sasha jump until she saw it was real and could move. "Why, it's real!" She exclaimed.

The Hauntleys looked nervous, but Sasha didn't have the same reaction most humans did. She petted the plant, making it snuggle into her hand. Rachel suddenly perked up. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot. What are your names?" She asked.

"Boris Hauntley," the man said, smiling. "And this is my beautiful wife, Oxana and our daughter, Vampirina."

"What charming names," the blonde-haired girl said with a smile.

Vampirina beamed. "And that's Penelope," she said, pointing to the plant Sasha was petting. "She really likes you, Miss Sasha."

"Well, I love plants," Sasha said with a smile.

A gargoyle and blue ghost came in. "Ooh, do we have more visitors?" The ghost asked.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise. Her sister echoed the shout before they sighed in relief.

"Sorry," Vampirina said. "It's just Demi and Gregoria."

"A ghost and a gargoyle?" Rachel asked before looking at the Hauntleys more closely. "You three wouldn't happen to be vampires, would you?"

Oxana gave a nervous chuckle. "Um, yes, actually. We are," she said, looking more nervous now.

Sasha noticed they looked nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well…," Vampirina trailed off.

"Um, not all humans…understand," Boris explained.

The sisters understood. "Well, you don't have to worry," Rachel said. "You guys are both nice and charming. You're also our hosts and it would be rude of me and sister to cancel our stay so suddenly."

Sasha, who was a little nervous, agreed with her older sister. "Just a quick question," she said. "You don't…um…oh, it's a stupid question."

"Bite people?" Oxana supplied gently. "No, I reassure you, we don't. And don't worry, we're not offended."

Rachel smiled, liking the Hauntleys more and more. She glanced around. "I hope it's not rude to ask, but is it possible my sister and I can have a tour of your magnificent home after we put our suitcases in our room?" She asked.

"Oh, of course!" Boris said instantly. "Vee, why don't you show Miss Rachel and Miss Sasha to their room and give them a tour while your mother and I speak with the chef about dinner?"

"Okay, Papa," Vampirina said and led the girls upstairs. "I hope you like it," she said, looking rather shy.

The sisters instantly liked the room. "Makes me think of a certain brother-in-law's room," Rachel said, gently nudging her sister playfully in the ribs.

Sasha, knowing her older sister meant Whampire, smiled. "Yes, it does," she said. "It's a wonderful room."

Vampirina jumped up on one of the beds. "Miss Rachel? Miss Sasha? How come you two aren't…scared?" She asked. "Almost every human we meet…well, they don't always stay after finding out we're vampires."

"Well, because we've…," Sasha trailed off. "We've met other interesting people and have learned to look past what they look like, even if they have startled us at first."

"But you and your parents were very charming and you especially cute," Rachel said, wiggling her fingers into Vampirina's neck, making her giggle, which seemed to make the sisters' smiles bigger as they both jumped in to tickle the young vampire.

Vampirina giggled and laughed as the two tickled her, instantly liking them. "You two are really nice," she said. "I like you guys."

"Aw, we like you too, sweetie," Sasha said.

Just then, Demi came flying in. "There's a human outside!" He said.

Vampirina giggled. "Demi, there's always humans outside," she said.

Rachel glanced outside and jumped back in shock. "It's Dr. Animo!" She said.

"What?!" Sasha exclaimed as they ran downstairs and saw Oxana was about to open the door. "Oxana, no!"

"Don't let him in!" Rachel cried out.

But it was too late. Oxana was thrown back as a giant bird crashed against the door and a frog came into view, its sticky tongue shooting out. "Watch out!" Sasha said in warning, pushing Oxana and Boris out of the way. Rachel grabbed Vampirina, but the tongue grabbed them both.

"Yuck!" Rachel exclaimed sharply. "Let go, you overgrown wart!"

Vampirina quickly turned into a bat, which Rachel saw. "Vampirina, run, sweetie!" She called out.

But just then, the frog tongue let go of the older woman and snapped back out again, grabbing the small vampire. "Vee!" Oxana called out in fear.

Rachel and Sasha quickly stood in the doorway, glaring at the doctor. "Let her go, Dr. Animo!" Sasha said.

"Oh, you two pests again," he said. "Never mind. You wouldn't dare stop me now."

"Oh, yes we would," said a familiar voice as a familiar alien flew in, grabbing Vampirina.

"Whampire!" Sasha exclaimed happily.

"Perfect timing, bro!" Rachel said.

The Vladat was wearing some new Proto-armor to keep him safe from the sun and he smiled, but the victory was short lived as Dr. Animo's bird came down and slashed at Whampire's back, shredding the suit. The sunlight hit Whampire's back full on and he screamed in pain as he quickly sought shelter in the house, managing to hold onto Vampirina, but fell onto the steps, unable to fly anymore.

"Whammy!" Sasha exclaimed in horror, kneeling down beside her fiancée, who looked up at her and held her hand.

"I'm…alright, my angel," he managed to say. "Just…a little sore."

Oxana and Boris were quite shocked as was Chef Remy, who came out after hearing the commotion and gasped in shock. Rachel and Sasha, however, were angry and ready to teach the doctor a lesson for trying to hurt Vampirina and the brown-haired girl was also angry that her fiancée was injured.

"Sasha, get Whampire and Vampirina to safety," Rachel said. "I'll take care of this monster."

Sasha wasted no time getting both the alien and young vampire to safety while Rachel put her fingers to her head, calling the neighborhood dogs for help and then took a deep breath, unleashing a ghostly wail that made the house shake a bit and shook up Dr. Animo's machine that he was now controlling and he glared at her. "Try that again, and you'll lose your daughter and niece," he said, revealing a dome-like prison with Courtney and Megan inside.

"Megan!" Sasha cried out in alarm.

"Courtney!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Megan called out.

"Mom!" Courtney exclaimed fearfully.

Dr. Animo laughed evilly, but his laughter died down when he saw both sisters glare at him angrily. "You've kidnapped our children," Rachel said in a low voice that seemed to echo.

"You've hurt my man," Sasha said, her voice also low.

"You've crossed a line," they said together.

Rachel snapped her fingers. "Mush!" She commanded the gathered dogs, who jumped up at the evil doctor and pulled him to the ground while Sasha used her plant power to try and destroy the machine. Seeing this, Megan quickly began using her powers.

"You've got powers?" Courtney asked in shock.

"Yeah, plant powers like Mommy," the little girl said. "Auntie Rachel can scream really loudly and talk to animals."

The thirteen-year-old girl gave a nod before holding up her hands, which were glowing a light pink. "I've got telekinesis," she said. "Let's see if we can use our powers together."

Her small cousin was instantly for it and they got free of their prison and ran into the B&B, watching their mothers worriedly and both women faced Dr. Animo, but both of them looked mad and furious beyond belief. "Mommy and Auntie Rachel are mad," Megan said in fear.

Courtney nodded, also a bit fearful as seeing her mother and aunt so furious. No one had ever seen them get this mad before, but both sisters were proving that they could get very mad, especially when it came to their families.

Rachel and Sasha both raised their right hands, about ready to use their powers to the full extent on Dr. Animo. "No," Whampire gasped out and reached out, his telekinesis grabbing onto the girls' arms and they turned to see he was weakly sitting up and gazing at them. "Girls," he said, still gasping. "You're…You're …better than this. You're above his level."

His words thankfully got through to them and they calmed down, dispelling their powers. "He's right," Rachel said. "We'll let the Plumbers deal with him."

Ten minutes later, they were checking on their new friends and their family. Whampire was almost recovered thankfully and he placed a hand on Sasha's cheek. "I'll never get you mad, my angel," he said. "You're scary when you're mad."

She blushed a little and felt Megan hug her hard. Courtney hugged her mother too. "Mom, you were scary too when you were mad," she said.

Rachel hugged her daughter back. "Don't worry, honey. That anger will never be directed at you or your cousins," she said reassuringly.

"She's right," Sasha said. "You kids don't have to worry."

Vampirina suddenly hugged them. "You guys have powers too!" She said. "That's so cool!"

She then looked hopeful. "Can Courtney and Megan be friends with me?" She asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said instantly and Sasha nodded, to which the girls ran off to play while the adult humans helped Whampire up and he breathed a sigh of relief as his back stopped hurting.

"Another vampire?" Boris asked.

"Not quite," Sasha said with a smile. "Whammy is an alien vampire known as a Vladat."

"An alien vampire?" Oxana asked in surprise. "And…you're friends with him?"

"A little more than just friends," Rachel said. "Sasha and Whampire are engaged and Megan is their daughter."

Hearing that, the Hauntleys looked pleased. "So, our Vee's little friends aren't the only humans to accept vampires," Boris said, looking relieved. "We were a bit concerned about humans accepting us, but it's nice to see you two do."

Sasha blinked at seeing the skeleton beside them. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Chef Remy Bones," Oxana introduced. "He is the cook for our B&B."

"Hello," Rachel, Whampire, and Sasha said in greeting.

Chef Remy looked a bit surprised. "You're not afraid?" He asked in a French-accented voice.

They shook their heads and he looked a bit surprised. "What?" Rachel asked with a smile. "You're not the only skeleton we rattle around with."

Sasha laughed as she knew her sister was referring to their other skeleton friends and the Hauntleys laughed while Chef Remy looked a bit aghast at the unintended pun, but had to smile a little.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel and Sasha, along with Whampire and their daughters, were ready to head back home and they hugged the Hauntleys. "We had a wonderful stay," Sasha said. "And thank you for allowing my fiancée and the girls stay too."

"Oh, it was our pleasure," Oxana said in a friendly voice.

"And thank you two for saving our little girl," Boris said as Vampirina hugged them.

"You're welcome," Rachel said. "I'm just glad we were able to stop that crazed doctor."

"Me too," Courtney said as she and Megan quickly typed in something on her phone and then put it away, getting in the spaceship Whampire had acquired and helping load their stuff before it was time to take off for home. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hauntley! Bye, Vampirina!" Megan called out.

"Bye, Megan! Bye, Courtney! Hope to see you again!" Vampirina said.

"You are all welcome to come again," Oxana said to them.

"Oh, we will," Sasha promised. "We love to visit good friends."

"And we'll be sure to tell everyone how lovely your B&B is," Rachel promised as they all waved goodbye and blasted off for home. "We definitely are planning another trip to Pennsylvania in the near future with our families."

"Or better yet, invite the Hauntleys to the Mansion!" Megan said happily. "Do you think we could?"

"Yes," both sisters said in agreement, smiling at each other as they decided to extend the invitation to their new friends as soon as they got home.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
